nightangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Midcyru
Midcyru is a fictional land and is the setting for events that take place in The Night Angel Trilogy. The landscape is composed of many of the normal elements you would find in any natural realm. There is a main body of land, where most of the story takes place, as well as a few outlying islands. Midcyru is split into several other small countries each with their own unique peoples, religions, magics and so on. Cenaria Cenaria is a kingdom in western Midcyru. Its capital is Cenaria City, which is most well-known for its powerful Sa'kagé underworld. Aided by the magic-wielding assassins called wetboys, the Cenarian Sa'kagé controls all of the city's illicit trades (smuggling, prostitution, extortion etc.) and plays a notable role in the kingdom's political life, wielding more power than the king himself. By the time of the events described in the books Cenaria has little to none political or military power, being considered by its neighbours to be corrupt and weak. Eastern Cenaria has been occupied by the Lae'knaught Order for a long time. Cenarians who show Talent can either apprentice as wetboys to become skilled killers for hire or apply to a mage's school in another country. Most of the trilogy's storyline takes place in this country. Waeddryn A kingdom in central Midcyru ruled by queens from the city of Caernarvon, a center of trade and craftsmanship. Khalidor Khalidor is located in northern Midcyru and ruled by a line of tyrannical Godkings. Its population has been corrupted by the false goddess Khali, who feeds on human suffering. Khalidoran mages (called meisters) use the unnatural vir, powered by Khali, instead of the Talent. Some Khalidoran meisters also know the secrets of raising undead creatures known as krul. Ossein Ossein is Cenaria's eastern neighbour. The Chantry, a school for female magae, is situated in Ossein. Alitaera A large country in southern midcyru. The Sho'Fasti mages' school is located there. By the time of the trilogy's story, Alitaera had the most powerful army in Midcyru. The names and titles of Alitaera resemble those of Ancient Rome. Ceura 'Ceura' means 'sword' in the natives' tongue. The sa'ceurai are among the most skilled swordsmen in Midcyru, surpassing even Khalidoran Highlanders. The Ceurans have a very strict code of honor and show great respect for skillful and honorable fighters. According to their beliefs, a man's sword is his soul. While officially a kingdom, Ceura has long been under the rule of Regents. Lantano Garuwashi has been proclaimed King after retrieving Ceur'caelestos, the Blade of Heaven, and Ceura has also acknowledged the rule of the High King. Some of the Ceuran names sound Japanese, and the code of honor (including a harakiri-like suicide ritual) resembles the ways of the samurai. Friaku A country in eastern Midcyru bordering Alitaera and Ymmur. Friaki are fierce warriors divided into clans which are led by goranthi - Talented warriors who go into battle half-naked and seem to resemble berserkers. Lodricar A country in northern Midcyru which has been occupied by Khalidor. Khalidorans and Lodricari dislike each other, but the Lodricari learned to use the vir and make up parts of the Khalidoran Godkings' army. Vürdmeister Neph Dada was a Lodricari. Modai A country in south-western Midcyru. The mages' school of Sho'Cendi is located there. The Freeze Territories in northern Midcyru populated by barbarian tribes. Ymmur Ymmur is the name of a country or territory in eastern Midcyru covered by steppes and populated by a nomadic people. They are famous for their mounted archers armed with amazingly powerful Ymmuri shortbows. Talented Ymmuri can become stalkers, hunters/killers akin to Cenarian wetboys. Unlike wetboys, however, stalkers kill for a cause rather than for money. Locations outside of Midcyru The Island Empire of Seth The Sethi come from an archipelago to the west of Midcyru. Their capital is the city of Hokkai. Seth is famous for its wine and for its sailors. Although still called an empire, Seth has lost all of its colonies over time. Sethi names sound vaguely Japanese. Gandu An island-state to the south of Midcyru famous for its healers. Planga Planga is a small island-state near the western shore of Ceura and Modai. Ladesh Ladesh is a large continent/country to the south-west of Midcyru.It is so large that even a Ladeshian duke can hold an estate the size of Cenaria. It holds a monopoly for silk production. The Ladeshian system of titles is based on merit rather than inherited. Important Places Screaming Winds A garrison in the mountains separating Cenaria from Khalidor. Screaming Winds consists of three sets of walls that stretch across the only pass large enough to accommodate an army. Screaming Winds fell when the Khalidorans carrying Khali to Cenaria attacked the pass. The only person to survive the attack was Solon Tofusin. Pavvil's Grove A location in Cenaria close to the Ceuran border. A decisive battle between Cenarian rebels and the Khalidoran invaders takes place there. Black Barrow ( Trayethell ) Trayethell was a great city once, but it was devastated and sealed by mighty spells by Jorsin Alkestes when he defended it against Roygaris Ursuul's hordes of undead. For seven centuries the place has been known as Black Barrow and was barren along with most of eastern Khalidor. After laying hands on Iures, the Staff of Law, Neph Dada managed to break the spells which were woven over Black Barrow (one to prevent the use of vir, one to prevent the re-raising of krul and one to hold a trapped Titan inside). After Neph and Khali were defeated, Trayethell was restored to its former beauty. High King Logan renamed it Elenea in honor of Elene Cromwyll and made it his capital. Iaosian Forest ( Ezra's Wood ) A Forest located on the south western border of Ossein, residence of the Dark Hunter. The Chantry ( The Alabaster Seraph ) School for magae (female mages) in Ossein and headquarters of the Sisterhood. Mount Thrall Location of the Great Citadel built by the Khalidoran Godkings Tlaxini Maelstrom The location of the Blue Ka'kari. The Maelstrom appeared when Durzo Blint threw the Ka'kari in the ocean. Mount Tenji An active volcano containing the Red Ka'kari. The volcano was dormant until Durzo Blint threw the Ka'kari into the mouth of the volcano. Sho'cendi Mages' school in Modai. Sho'fasti Mages' school in Alitaera. Category:Locations